The manager at Tiffany's Furniture Store is trying to figure out how much to charge for a chair that just arrived. If the chair was bought at a wholesale price of $101.00 and Tiffany's Furniture Store marks up all furniture by 75%, at what price should the manager sell the chair?
Explanation: In order to find the retail price, we must first find the amount of markup. Remember that a markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that a store adds to get a selling or retail price. With this knowledge, we can figure out the following equation: markup rate $\times$ wholesale price $=$ amount of markup Since the markup rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $75\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{75}{100}$ which is also equal to $75 \div 100$ $75 \div 100 = 0.75$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of markup! $0.75$ $\times$ $$101.00$ $=$ $$75.75$ Since the markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that is added to get the retail price, we can find the retail price with the following equation: amount of markup $+$ wholesale price $=$ retail price $$75.75$ $+$ $$101.00$ $=$ $$176.75$ The retail price of the chair should be $$176.75$.